Olympus Academy
by LostSilverAngel
Summary: AU where Percy is sent to Olympus Academy after being kicked out of yet another school. He doesn't expect to find love and excitement once he gets to the boarding school. All human but everyone is still special and there no OC. NicoxPercy, JasonxPercy, LukexPercy and maybe OctavionxPercy Rated T for now but might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **_Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I hope this one's good. this story was inspired by a drawing on deviantart by ~KreamaSuzuki the pictures are called ' Percy Jackson Boys ' and ' Percy Jackson Girls'. _**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or HoO it all belongs to Rick Riordan and the pictures that inspired this don't belong to me either. what does belong to me is the plot of this fanfiction and a moldy apple. **

"Percy, honey, it's time to get up" the raven haired boy puts his head under the pillow to ignore his mother's voice. "Five more minutes mom" his muffled voice comes from under the pillow. He can hear his mother's soft sigh and the bed dips slightly where she sits down. "Percy, we moved here so we can have a better life and now your father has gotten you into Olympus Academy, one of the best boarding schools in the world. Please, for me be good." By the time she had finished, Percy was propped on his bed with his elbows an odd expression on his face. "Mom, I- i" his voice cracks thinking of the burden he must be to his mom. Guessing his thoughts his mom hugs him tightly, whispering into his hair "Oh Percy, don't take it the wrong way. I love you and your my baby boy, but I need you to be prepared and have a better future than I did." Sea green eyes meet brown both glistening with tears, "I'll let you get ready remember Tyson is driving you to school." Percy groans and lays back down on his very warm bed. His mother laughs lightly and ruffles his hair, "I'll miss you my little Sea Prince" with that she gets up and leaves the room. With an effort he gets out of bed and puts on the uniform his mom had laid out for him. He tries to brush his black hair with his hands but only succeeds in making it messier. Sighing he grabs his favorite pen and sticks it in his back pocket. Percy stares at himself in the mirror, uncontrollable black hair, bright sea green eyes, tan skin (from going to the beach so much), an dark orange blazer on top of a white button down shirt, dark brown dress pants with a patch on them and an unmade tie. To him he looks pretty decent, not the best looking but not to bad. When he was towards the kitchen the smell of pancakes attacks him and he sees the blue pancakes on the table and his mom smiling at him. "You look perfect honey," she coos as she fixes his orange tie. "Mom, I have to eat and then go with Tyson remember?" She smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling and he did down scarfing down the pancakes. As soon as he finishes there's a knock on the door that makes them both jump. Running to the door Tyson is standing there, smiling at his little brother. "Tyson honey, take care please and come back here after you drop him off, I'm making peanut butter cookies" Tyson smiles happily and gives my mom a hug then we both leave and my last sight of my mom is her waving tearfully from the door.

In the car, I turn to Tyson, "So how's Ella big guy?" His smile turns dreamy and he starts describing his recent trip to Washington with Ella his girlfriend, who's secretary of state. I'm happy he's found someone like Ella who doesn't care about how much money the C.E.O of Poseidon Inc. makes. "Is Grover meeting us there? Or are we picking him up?" I ask him after he finishes taking about Ella. He smiles at me "we're picking him up, Chiron couldn't take him." I sigh, even though I'm happy he's going to be there with me on my first day of school, I can't help feeling bad for him. His father was a war hero who went missing after a top secret mission went wrong and his mother died shortly after. He was adopted by Chiron Underwood who was awesome but because he was a General, he was always busy and was almost always working. Tyson honks the horn and I can see Grover running towards the car as if he heard we had enchiladas. "Hey guys" he says as soon as he can catch his breath inside the car. "Excited to see Juniper?" I tease and he turns bright red stuttering our an answer. I chuckle lightly Grover and Juniper had started dating last year and that was the happiest I'd ever seen my best friend. "So tell me more about the school G-man" Grover looks at me with an odd expression "Well, Olympus is divided into the East Side and the West Side the East being Greeks and the West being Romans. It's some weird school tradition and we have all types of competitions between both sides. So the Greek side-" "wait, if the school is divided in two, then how does the school have only one team for sports?" Grover looks at me irritated" If you wouldn't interrupt me id tell you" I smile at him sheepishly and motion for him to continue. "Well there's two sides of the school but in the end we're still one school so the athletes don't really care about the whole Roman Greek thing, we all get along actually but the athletes are more bound together. Though there are times when both sides fight over who's better." I think this over, Olympus Academy sounds like a very interesting school. "So which side am I going to be on?" Grover thinks about it for a second "well you hopefully your a Greek but principal Athena is the one who decides." I'm about you comment about the principals name being Athena when the car stopped. Looking out the window I realize we've arrived at the gates of the school and have spotted for some security both. "Tyson Jackson, I'm dropping off two students, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson." The security man checks his iPad and nods at him while the giant golden gate opens. "Welcome to paradise boys" the security man says as we pull inside the property. I know my mouth is hanging open but I don't care right now. In front of me is a building that closely resembles a castle and not a school. To my left is a giant football arena and next to it what looks suspiciously like horse stables. To my right I can see a building which Grover tells me is the auditorium and strawberry fields next to it. "That guy wasn't kidding when he said welcome to paradise" I mutter under my breath. Grover smiles at me and Tyson pulls up in front of the school. Grover gets out first and I get out after him, after saying goodbye to Tyson and promising to IM him and mom every Sunday. As Tyson drives away I stare at the giant building in front of me, my home for a year, hopefully. Grover leads me inside and helps me get all the information and paperwork I need. School officially starts on Monday and that's Friday, but the students still had too wear uniform since its a weekday. Looking at my paper I realize I should go look for my room and Grover helps me look for it. With joy I realize I'm in the East wing and Grover is my roommate. Across from us are two other guys but we don't think they've gotten their yet because there's no noise inside. I'm proven wrong though when the door opens and standing in front of me is the handsomest guy ever, sky blue eyes, blonde hair and a mischievous smirk and a scar from his chin to under his eyes. "Hey, I'm Luke and you are?" I momentarily forget how to speak but luckily Grover speaks up"Hey Luke, this is Percy Jackson he just transferred from Goode high." Luke smiles at me softly, "well Perce if you ever need help with anything, and I mean anything I'm right across the hall" Giving me a playful wink he was back into his room."What a nice guy" I tell Grover as soon as we're inside our room. Grover looks at me incredulously, "You didn't notice what he told you?" Percy's eyes scrunch in confusion and Grover sighs "your such a Seaweed brain" I shrug my shoulders I didn't know what Grover meant and I want going to break my brain by thinking to much. "Well Percy, is lunch time let's go get some food and you can meet everyone else." With that he pulls me out towards the hallway and leads me to my hopefully future friends. I guess for an exciting year, but I wouldn't be able you guess no one would be able to guess what the fates had in store for me this year.

**A/N: **_So how was it? was Grover or Percy OOC? because of they were please tell me so o can fix it somehow. anyways yes I made Percy gay but I don't know who he'll end up with yet. Any suggestions on who he should end up with please tell me and don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for but updating sooner, I'm writing whenever I have free time which is basically a minute a day. Thank you 88Cupid'sChokehold88 for reviewing for sure Percy is going to be the submissive you so much for the grammatical suggestion I used it so hopefully it's easier to read.**

Disclaimer: _I do not own PJO or HoO the only thing I own is the plot._

The dining hall, as Grover called it, was empty which seemed to make the room bigger if that was even possible. As far as Percy could tell this school was determined to be bigger and better in everything.  
The room was something that seemed more restaurant like instead of school like, rectangular tables with white cloth covering them were scattered around the room, the chairs seemed to be made of real wood but Percy didn't really care about that right now.  
The only thing he cared about was were the food was being served buffet style.  
Grover chuckled at his best friends expression and guided an excited Percy towards the food line where the raven haired boy wasted no time in looking his plate with all the food he could find. Suddenly he turned to Grover with wide eyes, "Grover do you know if I could get some umm...you know?"  
Grover smiled reassuringly at his friend, while pulling out a tube of blue food coloring from his pocket and handing it to the excited teen. Percy smiled gratefully at Grover and allowed his best friend to lead him to a table where a red-headed girl was sitting already.  
"Rachel!"  
As soon as he put his food down Percy embraced his second best friend. The green-eyed girl smiled serenely at Percy, "You're late" she said simply.  
Percy and Grover were used to Rachel's creepy way of knowing things before they happened so they both just smiled at her as they sat down. While Percy started adding the blue food coloring to his food, Grover explained how Percy had met Luke.  
Her green eyes sparked with amusement the whole time, but Percy was busy stuffing his face so he didn't notice. Although he did notice when the mood of the two people in front of him changed dramatically.  
"What's w-" his question was cut short when he caught sight of the figure in front of him. A tall guy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a purple blazer was smiling, no smirking at him. The guy radiated power and he seemed to be trying to intimidate Percy at the moment. For a second all Percy could do was stare at the boy confused before an identical smirk settled on his lips "May I help you?"  
The blonde boy seemed taken aback by the nonchalance of the green eyed boy, as if he wasn't used to people questioning him. "I'm Jason Grace" he answered after a moment of contemplation. Percy just started calmly at Jason as if willing him to continue "I'm the president of the Roman side and you are?"  
"Percy Jackson, I'm new just transferred from Goode High"  
"Nice to meet you Percy, if you ever need a tour of the Roman side of this school don't hesitate to ask." With that said Jason turned on his heel and left.  
"What a social guy" Percy muttered as Grover and Rachel started at him in amusement.  
"I thought you said Romans and Greeks didn't get along" Percy said thoughtfully while chewing on a blue cookie. Grover and Rachel shared a look before bursting into laughter.  
Percy frowned not sure why they were even laughing at him. Finally they both called down and Rachel leaned over to hug Percy. "I just love how oblivious you are" Percy's frown deepened not really sure what she meant.  
"It's nothing Percy didn't worry about it" Rachel said waving her hand dismissively.  
Percy tried to think about what she might mean by her previous statement but his brain just didn't want to think today so he returned to his food.  
Just as he finished the last piece of pizza from his plate a blonde, grey-eyed girl say next to him. "Hey Annabeth how's it going?" Percy asked with a mouthful of pizza. Annabeth smiled at him slightly before turning to Rachel.  
"I couldn't keep him from finding out, he got the information."  
Rachel's eyes hardened as Percy looked at the two girls in confusion.  
"what are you talking about Annie?" His three closest friends exchanged a worried look before Grover opened his mouth to speak, but he never got to get a word out.  
"well, today must be my lucky day because I just found myself a mermaid"  
Percy froze at the voice and slowly turned around. Standing before him was the guy he thought he would never see again.

**A/N: DunDunDun! Sorry I'm being dramatic please review if my writing is horrible I can't improve unless people tell me. I'm currently writing the next chapter and hopefully it will be dramatic. So don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys and girls, so this chapter was hard to write because of how Octavian is portrayed in the books but I want to try and make him sensitive but not to much. 88Cupid'sChokehold88 Thank you! also, I know what you mean,a dominant Percy seems unnatural to me and hopefully this is dramatic enough for you. EmoPyromaniacFrost we all wish we were Percy didn't worry and thanks I'm trying to update when I get free time. thanks for the love you two!**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own PHO or GoO because unfortunately I am not Rick Riordan._**

Light blue eyes meet startled sea green as Percy squirmed uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the person in front of him.  
"Tavy!I haven't seen in you since..." his voice trails off and pain briefly flashes in his eyes. The blue eyed boy looks down briefly remembering when he first met the green eyed boy in front of him.  
««Flashback»»  
A young raven haired teen laughs, with so much joy oblivious to the three boys approaching him from behind.  
"Hey princess, where's your boyfriend?"  
One of them sneers and Percy tenses all his previous joy forgotten the second he heard the boy's voice.  
"Yeah, tell us how is it doing it with a guy?" The second boy joins in cackling in joy.  
"You should know already shouldn't you Sloan?" Percy says casually smirking at the way the other boy tenses.  
"What'd you say you little freak?" The first boy asks him glaring while getting closer.  
"My, someone's protective."  
Without a warning Sloan punches him, sending him to the ground. There's blood coming from his mouth but Percy smiles up at the trio .  
"I didn't know you wanted me that badly" his laugh is cut off suddenly when one of the boy's kicks him in the stomach.  
Suddenly all he can see is red, the red from his blood which is spilling everywhere he's outmatched and that know it. Sloan keeps stomping on his hand and Percy feels like he's about to pass out when he hears a voice.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
To Percy it sound like an angel has come to save him because the beating stopped. Percy tries to crawl away from his tormentors but someone pulls him up by the hair.  
"Nothing that interests you Octavian, we're just showing this fag" he spits the word out like it's some disgusting piece of candy "who's boss." He pulls Percy up so he's face to face with him Percy manages to spit at him, a mixture of blood and saliva, and gives him his best smirk as Sloan narrows his eyes in rage.  
As he's about to punch him again, someone intercepts.  
"Now Sloan, if you don't want me to break every bone in your body right now, leave him alone." Although Percy can't see him, Octavian's eyes are icy and the look he's giving the three boys is one of disgust and hatred.  
Suddenly the hold on his hair is gone and he almost falls when a someone picks him up bridal style.  
"If I ever see you come near him again, I will make sure you're worse off than he is right now."  
Octavian saved Percy that day, or so the doctors say. One more punch or kick to the head he could have gone into a coma and probably never woken up.  
Since that day, Octavian had become Percy's protector, always there for him when his stepfather beat him up or if something happened.  
Octavian never realized his true feelings for Percy until he had to leave, and even though it pained him to think of Percy hurting without him, he had left anyways.  
There had been no communication between them until now.  
««end flashback»»  
"Perce can we talk?"to the others Octavian's voice is calm and void of emotion but Percy could detect the despair in his voice, as if prepared for rejection.  
"Of course Tavy"  
Octavian smiles faintly before turning to the other three "Alone, please"  
Rachel and Annabeth look as if they're about to protest when Grover grabs them both and pulse them from the table. As he leads out two very angry girls he calls out over his shoulder  
"Meet us at the stables when you're" In a moment they're gone leaving Percy and Octavian in an almost empty cafeteria.  
"Look Percy, I-I just want to you know, apologize for everything that happened. I never meant to hurt you."  
Percy can see how hard it is for Octavian to show his feelings. He had never been one to let down his walls easily but now, the boy standing in front of him looked as if he was having a hard time but to cry.  
"I stayed up every night worrying about you and I'm just so-"  
Percy put his hand over Octavian's and ignores the tingle he feels from the physical contact.  
"Stop please, you have nothing to be sorry for, I understand why you left. You have always been ambitious, I would have been surprised if you hadn't accepted when this school sent you an invitation, but it did hurt me when you left because you left me alone."  
He shudders slightly his hands now clasped tightly, resting on his lap.  
Octavian's brain is on overload, did something happen to his Percy when he left? Is that why be looked so pale and the others looked like that wanted to kill him?  
"Percy," he reaches out a hand hesitantly and softly strokes his cheek, "what happened when I left?"  
Percy averts his eyes, not wanting Octavian to see the pain and anguish in them.  
"You weren't there to protect me anymore. What do you think happened?" Percy's voice is soft, barely audible, filled with pain.  
He glances up to see Octavian's eyes turn glacier cold, anger radiating of him. "What did they do to you?"  
"The usual, beat me till I saw the pearly gates, but Nakamura took it to far one day. I knew he was possessive of Sloan and always beat me up because I like guys, but I never thought he actually liked a guy." Percy starts trembling and unconsciously Octavian puts his arm around his shoulders, calming him down slightly. " I didn't realize he wasn't being defensive of him, he was being defensive of me. When Sloan beat me, it was Nakamura who stopped him before he went to far. Well one day he cornered me and offered me something. I refused and he reacted badly. That's why my dad got me into this school. A fresh start he called it, and well I hope it will be."  
The whole time Octavian had been pulling Percy closer and closer to him, as if he could physically guard the green eyed boy next to him.  
"I missed you Percy, but I think we should go to the stables before Rachel and Annie think I've kidnapped you and skin me alive next time they see me." Percy's smile always melted any bad feelings Octavian had and as he was dragged to the stables, he couldn't help but smile.  
Maybe this time it would be different, maybe the fates could spare him and allow Percy to feel what he feels for him.  
Unknowing to Octavian, he wouldn't be the only one fighting for the Sea Prince's attention. He would have to prove himself if he was to be the champion of Percy's heart.

**A/N: So Percy and Octavian have a bit of a history as my muse tells that this would be interesting later. Please review, whether you thinkit's good or bad please tell me. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry i took so long, just hit a bit of writers block. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

****_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO_

Percy's eyes widened when they entered the stables and Octavian chuckled warmly. He had missed the raven haired boy and his adorable personality.  
"Octavian, please tell me you come here often" Percy turned his sea green eyes to meet warm blue eyes.  
"Well, not really I'm always busy either with school work or with my responsibilities for the student board. By the way, do you know what side you're on?"  
Before Percy can answer a voice rings out "Hopefully he'll be in the Greek side, wouldn't want him to mix with the Roman scum, now would we?"  
Turning around, Percy sees Rachel, Annabeth and Grover all of them already dressed in their riding gear. Rachel was smirking, starting straight at Octavian, making Percy uncomfortable.  
He could see the warmth from Octavian's eyes disappear in a second, replaced by cool indifference.  
"What do you mean 'Roman scum'?" Percy asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.  
"The graecus means me, Perce." There's something in Octavian's tone that Percy hasn't heard before, something like anger.  
Before the tension in the room got more intense, Percy smiled at both sides. " Well, it doesn't matter to me really as long as I'm with someone who cares about me."  
Rachel and Octavian looked at each other before everyone burst out laughing. Percy pouted, he had wanted them to stop fighting, not laugh at him.  
"What's so funny?" Octavian just hugged him, neither of them noticing the shocked faces of Percy's closest friends.  
"You're just so adorable." Octavian whispered into his ear, and he could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Percy, if you're done with the Roman, get dressed so we can go riding." Annabeth said, her gray eyes analyzing Octavian, with such an intensity that you'd think she was about to take him down in a fight.  
Smiling, Percy walked away from the blue eyed boy, going to change into something more comfortable for riding. Once he had walked away, all the Greeks turned on the Roman.  
"I don't care what you find him to make him all lovey-dovey, but you don't fool us." Rachel hissed, stepping towards the blonde menacingly.  
"We know you would abandon him again if it benefits you." Annabeth stepped closer, her grey eyes stormy.  
"If you hurt him, emotionally or physically, we all find you and make you wish you were dead." Grocers face was blank, but his brown eyes seethed with anger.  
Octavian wasn't surprised, he knew how protective Percy's friends could be and he didn't doubt for a second that they would hurt him if he ever hurt Percy.  
"I know that you don't trust me, and it's understandable, but I promise that I will never just Percy again. I care for him to much to know he would be in pain because of me."  
Something in Octavian's voice must have sounded sincere because all three took a step back.  
" We'll give you the benefit of the doubt right now. Just be aware that if you do anything to him, I'll personally drop you into a pool of boiling water." Rachel's voice was calm, as if she was talking about the weather.  
Octavian gulped,the intensity of her green eyes made him uneasy. Thankfully he was saved from any more threats because at that moment Percy decided to return.  
He smiled at the four of them, oblivious to the tension in the air.  
"what are you all talking about?"  
Rachel and Annabeth smiled at him, "Just talking about swimming, and the pool in the gym."  
Percy's smile brightened even more, "there's a pool here?" He asked them excitedly.  
"Yeah Perce, we'll show it to you tomorrow."  
Grover was smiling softly, happy his best friend was feeling comfortable in his new school.  
"Pool talk later, horse riding now."  
With that said Percy scanned the horses, his eyes landing on a beautiful pure black stallion. All four exchanged a look but before any of them could react Percy had gone up to the horse.  
"Percy, wait!" Octavian was the first to react, running towards the green eyed boy. The other three were right behind him, also yelling at Percy to back off the horse. To their surprise the horse didn't attack Percy, instead he calmly let Percy stroke his mane.  
After a few seconds of stunned silence, Grover started laughing. Rachel, Annabeth and Octavian looked at him like he was crazy, Percy just continued to talk quietly to the horse.  
"Don't you get it? That's craziest horse here, the one who won't let anyone approach it, so of course Percy is the only one he would let near him."  
The others smiled, as they all watched Percy mount the horse.  
"Well, are you going to ride with me or are all of you just going to state at me ask day?"  
Percy smirked at them, looking stunning on top of the horse.  
Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him while Rachel and Octavian just rolled their eyes, Grover was already on a dark brown horse  
After they were all done riding and had changed back into their uniforms, they heard the dinner bell. Percy got a strange glam before taking of four the building in the distance, turning for a second to call out to them "Last one there gives everyone else 5 dollars."  
Laughing he kept running, the other four times their eyes before following him.  
Annabeth of course won, with Percy and Octavian right behind her, Rachel just a little behind them and Grover was last, muttering things like "stupid athletic friends."  
Making their way to the dining room, Octavian slung a possessive arm around the raven haired boys shoulders. Percy smiled up at him, "Are you going to sit with us Tavy?"  
His voice was so vulnerable, that Octavian couldn't bear to leave him alone, even if he would be with the Greeks.  
"Of course not Perce, why would you say that?"  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel hand Grover and Annabeth some money. After they had all gotten their dinner, they sat at an empty table, which happened to be in the middle of the room.  
The group was in their own little group, never noticing the electric blue eyes from the Roman side watching them, examining how every time Octavian got closer to the green eyed boy he would shy away. They also didn't notice how mischievous blue eyes from the Greek side observed how the Roman would receive suspicious glances from Grover, Annabeth and Rachel. No, they were in their own little world, except for Percy.  
He felt as if he was being watched, so he nervously moved away from Octavian when the blonde would get to close. His eyes wandered over the tables, when he caught sight of a boy sitting by himself on the side. Said boy suddenly looked up, obsidian eyes locked into sea green and Percy shivered slightly, causing Octavian to put his arm around him.  
Unconsciously, he shrugged him off before getting up and walking to the boy in the corner, ignoring the questions from his friends.  
When he got to the table he sat down awkwardly, the half Italian boy in front of him raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Hey, I'm Percy, and you are lonely."  
For a second out looked like the boy was going to ignore him, but then be smiled.  
"Well Percy, I'm Nico and I'm alone because most people don't like my company."  
Percy scrunched his eyebrows, before smiling at the half Italian who's cheeks turned pink.  
"Well I like your company so come sit with me and my friends."  
Without waiting for an answer Percy went back and say down next to his very confused friends. Nico hesitated before awkwardly walking over to the table, sitting down next to Percy.  
The looks of confusion faded replaced with understanding, or on Rachel's part amusement.  
"Do you guys now Nico here?" Percy asked being the silence.  
Annabeth smiled at Nico, who kept glancing at Percy. "Yeah, he's a Greek like us." She said and was surprised when Percy glared at her.  
"Well then why didn't you invite him to sit with us when you saw him by himself?"  
No one had an answer, but Nico was grateful that someone had finally taken notice of him.  
Percy ate calmly, occasionally asking Nico random questions. When he was done he got up, "It's been a long day guys, I'm going to sleep now, bye Nico, I hope to see you tomorrow."  
Be smiled at all of them, walking out of the dining room, unaware that someone was following him.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review, it helps me write better really. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't have classes today so i had enough time to write this chapter. Sadie Breezy i ship Percy with anyone also he's just so perfect with whoever he's with. zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis i will keep writing don't worry. I just love when Percy brings out the soft side of those who hide it. **

_Disclaimer: Even though i Keep wishing, I do not own PJO or HoO_

Percy was walking down the empty hallway when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Percy! Wait up!"  
He stopped, confused, who would follow him while there was still food at the dining hall? The only reason he had left was because he couldn't stand the tension between Octavian and Rachel any longer. Grover and Annabeth at least were trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, though they still didn't trust him completely. Percy sighed, then turned around.  
"I saw you leave in such a hurry I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Percy stared at the boy in front of him surprised, before realizing that he was waiting for an answer.  
"You're Jason right?"  
The blonde smiled at him warmly, not looking anything like the cocky boy he had encountered earlier. Concern and amusement shined in his electric blue eyes as he got nearer to the raven haired boy.  
"Yeah, I'm glad you remembered me, but you haven't told me if you're okay."  
Should he tell a boy he barely knew about his his best friends didn't like each other because one of them had abandoned him when he needed him most?  
"I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems." He whispered, barely audible.  
Suddenly a warm hand grabbed his and he looked at Jason surprised. He knew he was blushing fiercely because the blonde boy smirked at him. He shivered as Jason leaned in, his breathe ticking his ear as he whispered "Come, I'll show you a place we could be alone."  
Still holding Percy's hand firmly, Jason led him down the hallway, making turns at almost every corner before stopping in front of a statue of Zeus. He watched curiously as Jason touched the status ear and gasped when a door appeared next to it.  
"Cool right?"  
Percy smiled at the blonde, "Very cool."  
Smiling, the blue eyed boy led him inside the room which looked very cozy. There was a bookshelf on the right wall and on the left one there was a crackling fireplace, a couch in front of it.  
"Wow"  
Jason smiled pleased with himself, but this wasn't the place he wanted to show Percy. He led the green eyed boy towards the stairs, which were directly in front of them. The stairs led straight to the roof of the Academy and Percy gasped in surprise when they reached it.  
"It's beautiful up here" he muttered to himself not hearing Jason's inaudible whisper "Not as beautiful as you."  
"Sit"  
Percy looked at Jason confused, where was he supposed to sit? Then he saw where the blonde was and blushed. Jason was sitting on a couch, he remembered someone calling it a loveseat, and as he sat down he realized how close the blonde boy was.  
"So, now that no one can hear us, want to tell me why you left dinner so fast?"  
Percy gulped, he really didn't want to tell the blue eyed boy anything but he had brought him here just so they could talk, what harm would come from getting him?  
"Well it's just that I could stand the tension at my table anymore."  
Even though there was more to it, he hoped that would satisfy the blonde. Jason smiled at him "Well of course there was tension, Octavian was sitting with you."  
Percy pouted, "Tavy wasn't the only reason, he was being very nice but Rachel, Annabeth and Grover still don't trust him and not just because he's a Roman."  
Jason started at him surprised, he could hear the affectionate way Percy said Octavian's name and a strange feeling filed his chest. With a start he realized that it was jealousy, he was held of Octavian.  
"What do you mean they don't trust him?"  
Percy hesitated before telling Jason everything from how he met Octavian until when he left the table at dinner.  
After he was done the blonde Roman was shocked, he had always thought of often as heartless but apparently he had feelings for a certain green eyed boy, who luckily didn't realize Octavian's true intentions.  
"Well, I don't blame you for leaving your table so soon, it seems like your friends are r doing a very good job at being your friends."  
Percy sighed, "I just wished that would accept Tavy and realize that he sincerely does want a second chance." Unconsciously he rests his head on the blonde boys shoulder who smirks before wrapping his arm around the raven haired boy, pulling him closer to him.  
"Give them time, they're just being protective because he hurt you and they don't know him like you do, so how can they be certain he's being sincere?"  
Percy thinks about this for a second before smiling, " Thank you, you made me feel better."  
Without thinking the blue eyed boy strokes the smaller boys hair.  
"Don't thank me, it was my pleasure."  
Percy yawns, blushing as he sits up looking at the blonde boy.  
"Sorry, it's been a long day and tomorrow Annabeth, Rachel and maybe Octavian are taking me to see the pool."  
There's a glam in Percy's eyes as he starts to talk about the pool and Jason smiles at him warmly.  
"Well then I suppose I better return you to your room shouldn't I?"  
Percy nods his head sleepily and Jason leads him out towards the hallway. Jason pauses before mentally slapping himself, he hasn't asked Percy were his room was yet.  
"Percy, were exactly is your room?"  
Percy scrunched his eyes together, trying to remember and smiles brightly as soon as he does remember. As soon as he tells the Roman were exactly, he feels himself being picked up and looks at Jason,who only smirks.  
"Couldn't let you fall asleep halfway there now could I?"  
He wants to protest that he can walk all the way back without falling asleep, but the warm arms around him feel to good and he can hear Jason's steady heartbeat.  
"Fine"  
He yawns sleepily, barely aware that he's put his arms around the blondes neck or that Jason's heartbeat just sped up.  
"We're here" Jason's soft voice wakes him up and he smiles sheepishly at the amused blonde.  
"Thanks for you know, everything, and you can put me down now."  
The blue eyed boy blushes as he puts down the green eyed boy. He watches as Percy pulls out a small bronze key, putting it the lock and opening the door.  
"Good night Jay"  
Before he can react, the raven haired boy had hugged him and had walked into the room, costing the door behind him.  
"Goodnight Perce" he whispers to the now closed door.  
He stands three for a second before walking towards his own room, knitting that tonight a certain green eyed boy was going to hang his dreams.  
As soon as Percy walked through the door he's bombarded by questions from Grover, he waves him of telling him he'll tell him in the morning before crashing into his bed. Throughout the night, he dreams of blue eyes and blonde hair with the occasional black eyes popping in.  
When Percy wakes up next day, he will have no memories of his dreams and well only be able to recall a pleasant feeling. He doesn't realize what would happen the next day at the pool, he just sleeps peacefully, dreaming of warm hands around his waist.

**A/N: Hooray for a fluffy Percy next chapter shall be dramatic, I hope. please review if it's to say you like apples. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated but i recently broke my wrist so i didn't have time. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was kind of hard to make**

_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that Rick Riordan doesn't have a broken wrist, so i don't own PJO or HoO_

"Percy! Wake up!"  
Percy groans, simply rolling over and placing a pillow over his head to ignore his best friends voice.  
"Alright, I'll just go to the pool by myself. Then I don't have to worry about you thinking any of the hot guys gay for you."  
As if she's said the magic words, Rachel, Annabeth and Grover snicker as Percy falls if the bed, raven hair sticking up everywhere as he sleepily mumbles.  
"I'm awake! Don't take the hot guys!"  
He looked around confused, wondering why his three best were laughing at him. As realization hit him, he blushed an adorable crimson.  
Rachel just poked him while she laughed.  
"Go get changed seaweed brain, Grover and I already found your swimming shorts and goggles, I put them in my bag."  
Sighing, the green eyed boy gets up, picking up a random baby blue shirt and dark blue jeans from his side of the closet. Smirking he takes off his current shirt quickly putting on the other one. Turning around he takes off his pants, walking around in his boxers looking for his belt.  
"So, is there a swim-"  
A knock interrupts his question and forgetting he wasn't wearing any pants Percy opened the door.  
Mischievous blue eyes widened when the door was opened.  
"Hey Percy, I was wondering if you have any plans for today? Because if you don't then I would gladly help you make some."  
Percy smiles at Luke, "Sorry, but Grover, Annabeth, and Rachel promised to show me the pool today and I wouldn't miss that even if there was a blue chocolate chip cookie at risk."  
Raising his eyebrows at the cookie part a plan started to form in his head.  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you at the pool then Percy. Oh and by the way I like how you're dressed"  
Winking, Luke left a blushing raven haired boy smirking at the laughter he heard from within the room.  
"You guys stop laughing it isn't funny!"  
Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Rachel were making their way towards the pool and the other three kept teasing Percy about what had happened earlier.  
"Sorry Percy, but you have to admit it was pretty funny."  
Percy pouted, stubbornly refusing to admit out loud that it had actually been as funny as it had been embarrassing.  
"Oh stop pouting, look the pools right there. Grover take him to the locker room our Sea Prince needs to get into the water."  
It was true, Percy was so excited he didn't even realize he had changed and was already at the edge of the pool until a voice called out to him.  
"Percy! Hey!"  
Startled, he turned around to see a certain blonde boy making his way towards him. He got distracted by the way his royal purple swim shorts hung on to those hard rock abs. Also, that broad chest and strong arms looked very interesting, he wondered what it would feel like to be pressed up against that chest.  
Shaking his head mentally he scolded himself, he didn't even know if Jason was gay and if he was why would he go for someone like Percy?  
"Hey, good thing I found you. I thought you were never going to come."  
Jason's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he just stared at the blonde boy confused.  
He was saved from answering when he heard Annabeth's voice.  
"Finally! You just had to change into some shorts Sea Prince, why did you take forever?"  
Percy blushed at his nickname as Jason smirked at him. He turned, Rachel and Annabeth were standing there already in their swimsuits, both looking very annoyed at him.  
"Sorry, it's my fault I ran into Percy and distracted him."  
Percy smiled relieved, now if Rachel was going to let our her anger it wouldn't be on him, but the red head surprised him. With her eyes sparkling with mischief, she gave Percy one of her I-know-something-you-don't looks.  
"Well, Jason was it? If you don't mind could you entertain Percy here while we" she gestured to herself and Annabeth, who was standing wide eyes beside her, " go find our other friends, who had mysteriously vanished."  
Although Percy couldn't see, Jason smiled gratefully at Rachel who only smirked back. Grabbing Annabeth by the arm, she walked away from them, leaving a very excited Jason and a very confused Percy.  
Turning to face Jason again, he was surprised when strong hands gripped his waist. Without warning, he was being thrown into the pool, the strong hands never losing their hold on him.  
Once he cleared his face from water, he glared at Jason who just smirked at him.  
He shivered as Jason leaned in and as his breathe tickled his ear, a sudden splash made Jason back away from Percy. Turning to glare at the person who just ruined his very carefully planned moment, he was surprised when Percy swam away from him towards the person.  
"Percy, I thought I'd find you here."  
The blonde boy embraced Percy, smirking at Jason who only glared at him.  
"Castellan, what do you want?"  
Percy was surprised by how cold Jason's voice sounded, as if he was taking to an enemy and not like he talked to Percy, or even Rachel.  
"Just wanted to spend some time with Percy here."  
Mischievous blue eyes were hardened, meeting stormy blue eyes. Percy gulped, he could feel the tension between the two but he didn't know the reason for it.  
Nervously he put a hand through his hair, hoping to think of how to distract the two boys.  
"So...umm.. you two know each other?"  
Jason and Luke both turned to him, both of their eyes softening immediately.  
"Yeah, we play football and basketball together."  
Percy knew that wasn't everything, but decided it would be better not to ask. He looked around, noticing the people swimming around and an idea struck him.  
"Since you both want to spend time with me, and since you clearly don't get along, his shot you two race?"  
Both looked at him dumbfounded.  
"A race?"  
Jason's voice was curious, he was excited, if he reacted Castellan in front of Percy and won then that would be a double win for him.  
"You know a swimming race, who can do, of I don't know, three laps around the pool first wins."  
Luke grinned, if he beat Grace , not only would he humiliate him, but he'd be doing it in front of Percy.  
"Alright, I'm up for it."  
Jason's voice was calm and determined, as if he had already won the race.  
Luke smirked at him,"I'm up for it too, prepare to lose Grace."  
They swam towards the edge of the pool, far away from Percy.  
"You know you stand no chance with him Castellan."  
Luke glared at Jason, who was casually leaning against the pool wall.  
"You wish Grace, I'm pretty sure he prefers the people who show affection, not emotionless pricks like you."  
Jason growled, how dare Luke say that Percy would prefer someone over him. He would have made a scathing remark but Percy's angelic voice floated towards him.  
"Get ready! On your mark! Get set!"  
Both boys tensed, eager to get going already.  
"GO!"  
They were off, racing against each other for some time with the raven haired boy.

_**A/N: Olease review, who should win race? Luke or Jason? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated and sorry for the short chapter, but i promise next one well be longer.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO_

Percy didn't really understand why the two blondes had agreed to race so quickly, he had actually been kind of joking when he offered up the idea.  
Now, all he could do was sit on the edge of the pool and count down just watching.  
Being a swimmer, he knew that Luke could win because his body was leaner than Jason's. Though the Roman did have a lot of power in his arms, so Percy couldn't really decide who would win.  
"Hey Perce, what are you doing?"  
Grover sat down next to him.  
"He's watching Luke and Jason race of course."  
He jumped as Rachel sat down on his other side, Annabeth sitting next to her smirking.  
"Why, may I ask, are they racing?"  
Grover sounded confused and Percy didn't even bother to turn his eyes away from the water.  
"Obviously they're racing for Percy."  
Percy could hear the amusement in Annabeth's voice but he had no chance to reply because like and Jason were nearing the end of the race.  
He jumped up as if electrified, trying to get a clearer view of the race.  
Jason and Luke were close but he saw one of them shot forward suddenly, hand touching the wall and jumping out of the pool.  
Percy rushed over to where the blonde was laying on the pool side. He smirked up at Percy, blue eyes twinkling.  
"So who won?"  
Percy looked at the pool, where Jason was staring at him with an odd expression on his face.  
"Luke won"  
Luke jumped up and hugged Percy, smirking at Jason who only glared them swam away.  
"Well Percy, seems I have you all to myself today."  
The way Luke said that made Percy blush.  
Luke put his arm around Percy's shoulders, steering him towards locker room.  
"Let's get changed first, then I'm taking you to this little cafe near here."  
As they walked on, neither if them noticed the obsidian eyes following them and the smirk on the boys face as he walked off.

**A/N: I wasn't going to add Nico but he insisted so there he is. Anyways, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: i in no way own PJO or HoO_

If Percy was asked who he would have preferred to win the race he wouldn't have been able to answer. Why? Because he honestly didn't know.  
He really wanted to get to know Luke better, but he felt more comfortable with Jason. Oh well, the fates had decided his day was going to be spent with Luke and who was he to argue with the fates?  
He pulled on his clothes quickly, because even though the locker room had separate stalls to change in he was nervous.  
Walking out of the stall, someone grabbed his arm and startled he turned around only to come face to face with Octavian.  
"Tavy! I didn't think I'd see you today"  
Only after he speaks does he notice the odd look on Octavian's face. He attempts to move away from the blonde boy but Octavian has a firm grip on him.  
"Octavian, you're hurting me. Let go"  
It was useless, Octavian only gripped him tighter and Percy knew that bruises were already forming.  
"Why?"  
Percy barely heard the whispered question and even then he didn't understand what Octavian was asking.  
""I-i don't know what you're asking."  
Percy tried again to pull away from Octavian but the Roman held him tighter.  
"Tell me why!"  
Octavian growled, pushing Percy against the wall.  
"Tell me why you were playing around with Jason and why now you're going to spend the day with Luke?! Why not me?"  
Before Percy could answer someone pulls Octavian off him.  
"I'm pretty sure you were hurting him"  
He almost cries with relief when he hears the hint of an Italian accent.  
"This is none of your business death boy go away."  
Octavian is livid, first Jason then Luke and now Nico really, did the fates know no mercy?  
"Now, Percy is my friend so it kind of its my business when someone pushes him against a wall and almost breaks his arm."  
Two figures appear on either side of Nico, both with blue eyes.  
"Now Octavian, I suggest you let go of Percy's arm before I break your hand off."  
Jason's eyes were like a storm, sparking with anger.  
"and I suggest you leave before we kick your ass for hurting Percy."  
Luke's usually mischievous blue eyes were like glaciers, cold with anger.  
In a second, Octavian let go of Percy, stalking past the three boys and he would have gone decently if Luke hadn't innocently stuck out his foot, tripping the blonde boy.  
He ignored the cries of anger from Octavian and instead focused on Percy.  
Jason had already gone to him, pulling the green eyed boy close to him as Nico inspected Percy's arm.  
Luke got near him, stroking his raven hair since Jason was already embracing Percy.  
"I think we should take him to the nurse, his arm looks broken."  
Jason cursed as he let Percy go, looking at Percy's arm for himself. He muttered to himself the others only catching phrases but they knew that Octavian wouldn't be healthy tomorrow.  
"Nico, take Percy to the nurse please."  
Nico nodded, leading Percy out and towards the nurse.  
Jason turned to Luke, emotions conflicting in his eyes.  
"I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but you have to admit we both hate Octavian even more now for what he just did."  
Luke nodded, but wanting to interrupt the other boy.  
"We need to make him pay, but we need to find Percy's friends to tell them what happened."  
With that, Jason walked out with a very angry Luke right behind him.

**A/ N: Hey guys, please review as it was hard to write this chapter and I'm kind of unsure of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hey guys, so I had a hard time coming up with this chapter for some reason but here it is!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO_

Rachel was furious, and it was starting to scare Jason.

Her green eyes where cold and he was sure that the murderous glint in them was something to be scared of.

He and Luke had just finished taking Rachel, Annabeth and Grover what had happened to Percy and it was frightening how fast they went from carefree to murderous.

The one that surprised him the most though was Grover. He might be Roman but he knew that Grover was always laid back and calm but right now the curly haired boy looked like he wanted to slowly rip Octavian apart.

"So, basically what you're trying us is that Octavian couldn't control his jealousy and hurt Percy?" Rachel asked, her voice calm.

Luke nodded, and Jason could tell that he was as surprised as he was. Probably because he knew them better.

"Where is Octavian right now?"

Luke shrugged, "We don't know, he left as soon as Jason, Nico and I arrived."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, "Well, thank you for telling us, if you excuse is we have a worm to catch."

With that, she walked away, with Grover and Rachel right behind her.

Jason turned to the the boy next to him, mentally sighing because never in his wildest dreams, or nightmares, did he ever think he would be working for the same goal as Castellan.

"Well, you're the so-called King of pranks, what do you want to do with Octavian?"

He refused to admit that the sly grin on Luke's face made him shiver in fear.

"Well Grace, it's a simple thing really but we need to do it together sadly."

With that, Luke started talking, detailing how he planned to embarrass Octavian first then slowly being him down during the course of the year.

Jason was impressed, he knew the Greek could come up with some good plans but this one topped it.

His mind wandered back to Percy, and the way his eyes shined with fear. Mentally, he vowed to never let those eyes show that emotion ever again.

**A/N: So any ideas for luke and his prank would be welcomed some my mind isn't really programmed for that. Please Please review!**


End file.
